Melifluo
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Y aunque era un poco atemorizante su gran tamaño, nadie podía ser más melifluo con él que aquel enorme ser olvidado… Poseidón Karamatsu Ichimatsu.


_**Melifluo.**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ Y aunque era un poco atemorizante su gran tamaño, nadie podía ser más melifluo con él que aquel enorme ser olvidado… Poseidón Kara + Ichimatsu.

 _ **Nota: Esta historia no tiene sentido. Quedan advertidas y advertidos.**_

 _ **Espero que la disfruten.**_

 _ **Un regalo adelantado para Jen por su cumpleaños.**_

* * *

 **"Es todo, esta vez…saltare."** Como un murmullo aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios.

Su nombre era Ichimatsu, tenía apenas 16 años y lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una estupidez.

Su mirada estaba fija en el agua muy por debajo del acantilado, las olas se mecían y golpeaban con fuerza contra las filosas piedras, afiladas, erosionadas por años de contantes golpeteos de las olas.

Quizás la caída no lo mataría, incluso si lograba golpear contra alguna de esas rocas, quedaría moribundo y finalmente moriría ahogado.

Completamente solo.

Estaba bien para él, después de todo siempre había tenido un comportamiento "gatuno" y no podía imitar de mejor modo a un gato que alejándose de todos para ir a morir solo.

Había perdido las esperanzas, esta vez ni siquiera iba a ver atrás esperando que alguien fuese a detenerlo. Aunque había dejado una pequeña nota, una parte de él, la parte más herida, había perdido las esperanzas.

Entonces era todo.

Camino hacia el borde del acantilado, su cansada mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados.

Entonces saltó.

Y sintió como después del aire gélido lo golpeaba algo aún más frio, más fuerte, más pesado. Fue como un potente golpe a las costillas que logro hacer que todo el aire que había contenido se le escapara.

Aunque era difícil abrió los ojos, no podía distinguir nada más que burbujas de aire que se escapaban oscilado, ondulando y alejándose. Era todo…

Frente a sus ojos nada más que oscuridad y una borrosa imagen de unos ojos tan azules como el océano.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

 **"¡Cof, Cof!"** -Tosiendo de manera estrepitosa toda el agua que había tragado salió de su cuerpo. Se había girado ligeramente, poniendo las palmas de las manos en el duro piso de roca sólida. Le costó un momento volver a respirar con facilidad, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que su pensamiento dejara de ser tan confuso y repasara lo que acababa de pasar.

Él había saltado ¿no?

Entonces ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Quién lo había salvado?

Notando que hacía varios minutos que las olas no golpeaban contra la roca en la que se encontraba levanto la mirada de el charco que se había formado debajo de él. Lo único que podía ver era, el cielo del atardecer que se teñía de manchones naranjas, azules y amarillos. El mar tranquilo que se extendía hacia el horizonte y se unía con el cielo haciendo imposible saber dónde terminaba uno y donde empezaba el otro.

Y una enorme criatura de ojos celestes que le veía fijamente, intrigado.

 **"¡Waaaaa!"** -se asustó tanto que termino retrocediendo hasta caer de nuevo al agua, pataleando ligeramente tratando de salir a flote, pues con el sobresalto había olvidado hasta como nadar.

Con cuidado una enorme mano lo llevo a la superficie, dejándolo de pie contra la piedra de nuevo.

 **"¿Estas bien?** "-la extraña criatura preguntó, se había sumergido parcialmente en el agua y ahora no se veía más que su cabeza, sus largos cabellos negros flotaban sobre la superficie del agua, una enorme corona dorada con tres picos y diamantes azules adornaba su cabeza.

 **"¡Un titán!"** -gritó asustado el muchacho, señalando temeroso a la criatura con apariencia humana, quizás si no midiera más de 15 metros podría pensar que se trataba de un simple buen samaritano.

 **"No soy un titán, esos ya no existen."** -respondió la criatura sacando a flote la mayor parte de su cuerpo, hasta su cintura.

El muchacho observo boquiabierto.

¿Acaso era una alucinación, una de sus fantasías gay que se cumplía antes de morir?

Sí, debía ser eso. ¡¿De qué otra manera se podía explicar que un sensual hombre gigante con cuerpo de dios griego apareciera de la nada?!

El muchacho trato de ver a otra parte, pero irremediablemente sus ojos terminaban sobre esa enorme figura, sobre esas vestiduras adornadas de oro y diamantes que en realidad no cubrían nada.

Era un sueño, entonces no debía sentirse avergonzado de ver fijamente al hombre gigante ¿verdad? Sin disimulo recorrió su mirada por ese torso de músculos moldeados, su pecho plano, ese cuello delgado, sus rosados labios y al final esos ojos azules que lo veían con curiosidad.

 **"Entonces ¡¿Qué eres?!"** -Farfulló el muchacho, el ser descubierto mirando al gigante lo había puesto nervioso, ahora miraba fijamente la roca debajo de sus pies.

 **"Mi nombre es Poseidón"** -la criatura habló.

 **"¿Poseidón? ¿Cómo el dios griego del océano?"** -preguntó el muchacho, arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

 **"No "como" … Más bien, él dios griego del océano"** -explicó la criatura. El muchacho lo miro incrédulo, pero era un hombre de 15 metros. ¿Qué más podía ser?

¿Acaso se había golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza al caer que hasta sus alucinaciones no tenían sentido?

Tal vez si se golpeaba de nuevo…

Se dejó caer al agua, pero fue sacado de inmediato por el dios.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

 **"Entonces… eres Poseidón" -el dios asintió. "¿Estoy muerto?"**

 **"No, yo te salve."** -y lo decía tan orgulloso, como sí la vida de Ichimatsu valiera tanto la pena.

 **"¿Por qué?"**

 **"Te he estado observando, todos los días"** -Confesó el dios, su dedo índice era suficiente para acariciar el rostro del humano. El muchacho de cabello alborotado se quedó quieto, la suave caricia hacia a su piel erizarse. – **"Siempre vienes a ese acantilado y gritas que vas a lanzarte, al principio lo encontraba divertido… pero entonces cuando me acerque para verte mejor..."** -el dios calló.

 **"¿Qué?"** -preguntó intrigado, aun con sus dos manos no era suficiente para atrapar el dedo del dios del océano.

 **"Siempre veías atrás como esperando que alguien llegara y aun cuando no era así no saltabas. ¿Qué te hizo saltar esta vez?"**

Ichimatsu lo pensó un poco, siempre había imaginado que algo le faltaba. Era como si hubiera un agujero en su pecho y era incapaz de llenarlo. Era incapaz de dejar de tener esa sensación de que alguien importante se le había escapado y que no importaba lo que hiciera nunca iba a dejar de quererle.

¿Era eso posible?

¿Podía amar a alguien que ni siquiera existía?

 **"Yo tengo cuatro hermanos, pero no le importo a ninguno. A veces siento que hay alguien que falta en mi vida, alguien que tal vez podía completarme y que sin embargo no está. Es solo por eso que… me rendí."** -no esperaba que el dios o alucinación o lo que fuese lo entendiera, a veces ni él entendía.

 **"Entiendo lo que se siente, ese vacío"** -El dios susurró, su mirada se oscureció ligeramente bañada en los recuerdos de un hombre con gruesas cadenas colgando de su cuello. Atemorizante cuando se paraba al lado de Cerbero y los ojos escarlatas brillaban en su corona hecha de un cráneo. Y que sin embargo, le había regalado alguna vez unas encantadoras sonrisas que llenaban su pecho de una calidez inexplicable.

Ahora que lo pensaba ese humano tenía la misma mirada. Quizás eso lo había llevado a salvarlo de morir ahogado.

 **"Es hora de que regreses con los tuyos, pequeño niño del acantilado."** -el dios susurro, hundiendo su cuerpo nuevamente en el agua, solo manteniendo parte de los ojos y la frente fuera.

 **"Soy Ichimatsu, no "niño del acantilado"."** -El humano se quejó, arrugando sus pequeñas cejas le lanzo una mirada parecida a la de ese dios del inframundo que no había visto en tantos ciclos.

Le resultaba enternecedor.

 **"Ichimatsu, te acercare a la orilla."** -ofreciendo su mano como transporte el dios del océano llevo al humano de regreso a la civilización.

Cuando el muchacho camino hacia la orilla parecía un poco inseguro, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera violeta antes de volver el rostro hacia el enorme ser que se escondía en la oscuridad del océano.

 **"¿P-puedo venir a verte mañana?"** -preguntó el humano de cabello alborotado. Esto sorprendió de sobremanera al dios del océano, pues antes el chico se había mostrado asustado de él y no pensó que quisiera verlo de nuevo.

Incluso ahora, cuando había tenido una vida tan larga y había vivido casi todo, un humano lograba sorprenderlo.

 **"Está bien, solo no te lances del acantilado esta vez."** -Incluso sí lo hacía, se aseguraría de salvarlo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]**

Y así empezó una extraña rutina entre los dos, todos los días sin falta, sin importar el clima el muchacho iba a ese lugar abandonado fuera de la vista de todos para ver al dios del océano que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

A veces era solo por algunos minutos, después de todo era un estudiante y tenia que regresar a casa.

Eso no impedía que los dos disfrutara de la mutua compañía.

El viejo dios incluso a veces se emocionaba tanto que las olas crecían repentinamente, aquel océano era la representación de los sentimientos del dios y simplemente no podía no estar inquieto al estar cerca de aquel enigmático humano.

Poco a poco, incluso sin darse cuenta Ichimatsu se había acercado más y más al dios del océano.

Y aunque era un poco atemorizante su gran tamaño, nadie podía ser más melifluo con él que aquel enorme ser olvidado… Antes de darse cuenta ese vacío que había sentido siempre desapareció y fue remplazado por un fuerte y puro vinculo de amor hacia el dios de los mares.

Besarse era extraño, tocarse lo era aún más. Pero aquello que sentía era más que solo atracción física.

¿Podía alguien entenderlo?

¿Podía alguien ver su relación sin morbo? Solo poniendo énfasis en ese sentimiento inconmensurable, inefable; que parecía seria sempiterno.

 **"Vendré mañana."** -El muchacho prometió, levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies logro posar sus labios sobre el labio inferior del enorme dios, este cerraba los ojos correspondiendo el amoroso contacto.

 **"Te esperare~"** -respondió el mayor de forma melosa, antes de dejar al muchacho en la orilla.

Y lo espero.

Por días, por semanas, por meses, por años…

Pero Ichimatsu no regresaba.

¿Había muerto?

Después de todo la vida de los humanos era excesivamente corta. Tal vez debió seguir a sus hermanos cuando todos renunciaron a su vida inmortal, tal vez debió haber seguido a Hades cuando este le pidió que dejara el océano.

Pero el océano era él… en ese entonces no fue capaz de dejarlo. Pero ahora, daría lo que fuera por haberlo seguido en ese entonces.

Tal vez lo dos hubieran renacido como "humanos".

¿O que es lo que les pasa a los dioses cuando mueren?

Mientras esa duda taladraba su cabeza se percató de que había un buzo nadando muy cerca de él. Parecía estar teniendo problemas con su equipo y se estaba hundiendo mientras su aire se escapaba. ¿Deberías salvarlo?

¿Y si era de esos humanos que solo querían lastimar a los animales de su territorio?

Estaba un poco cansado de provocar fuertes oleajes sobre esas embarcaciones que solo lastimaban a las criaturas marinas, los humanos nunca se detenían en provocar sufrimiento.

¿Ese hombre era igual?

Cuando se acercó para ayudarlo se encontró con la sorpresa de que el buzo podía verlo, pero era imposible. Solo las personas que estuvieron punto de morir y fueron salvados por él podían verlo. ¿Podía ser posible…?

El dios junto las palmas de sus manos como una plataforma y con ello saco a flote al buzo. Una vez en la superficie el hombre se quitó el equipo de protección.

 **"Hola…Poseidón."** -Le saludo, su cabello seguía siendo un desastre, su altura, su voz y su rostro habían cambiado, se había hecho más maduro, se había hecho más adulto, pero esos ojos. Esos ojos seguían brillando como cuando estaba en el inframundo.

Ah, entonces eso lo pasaba a los dioses que morían. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

 **"Had…Ichimatsu."** -el dios lo recibió con una sonrisa melancólica y un casto beso.

La vida de un humano era corta, quería estar con ese hombre hasta que fuera hora de partir. Entonces él también seguiría su camino.

Tal vez así, la próxima vez los dos pudieran renacer en un mundo donde pudieran amarse libremente.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Si les gusto comenten.

:D saludos~


End file.
